


Merlin Loves Humans

by Adia17



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, FGO - Freeform, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate merlin he didnt come home, Merlin gave me drake instead help, Merlin loves humans, Merry christmas Barbatos, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adia17/pseuds/Adia17
Summary: The Mage of Flowers-- the one that loves humans, flowers and girls had an insight.He really loves humans.





	Merlin Loves Humans

Coral strands of hair flew freely as a gentle breeze passed through, dragging its way across the myriad fields. Blades of grass swaying. The female's clothes were flowing carelessly.

 

As if she was temporarily freed, no expectations blocking her way. An easy-going and carefree smile reached her face.

 

Shown on her eyes were wonder, when usually it is covered by layers of determination. Her small shoulders carrying the fate of humanity, her unwilting soul--

 

It was what the mage wondered. The incomplete half-human yet inhumane mage. Able to know emotions yet almost unable to emphatize. His empty outer shell covered by his scummy demeanor, a scheming and dangerous mage.

 

The one that loves flowers, humans, and of course, girls. But his love was what must be never easily understood. _What was love for him? What is love?_

_\--He'll_ never find out, even if he watches his current master, the last living master of Chaldea. The last hope of humanity.

 

But one thing was he knew for sure, **He loves humans.** He doesn't care what they form individually, but loves the history they weave. He loves human not what they are but what they form. It was his _way of his twisted love_.

 

He loves it especially when things such as ' _Happy Endings' occur._

And he's standing before the last human, capturing the moment. It was a beautiful sight, yet he still felt empty.

 

However, he must not get affected. His usual mischievous grin crept onto his face, adorning the amethyst jewels that was the colour of his eyes.

 

Coral orange irises directly met his amethyst ones, she quickly smiled back and waved energetically. He really loves humans. That was his proof.

 

Even if he must not interfere with their lives, he can't help himself but root for them. _Even with Artoria--_

" _Master of Chaldea."_

 

He spoke out, an unusual genuine expression he has made. He walked near his master's side and knelt before her.

 

"I _offer every last of my body, maybe, to aide in your journey. Please, let me realize this is not a dream. That I am still not trapped in Avalon, for my heart is still caged."_

"Merlin, you are a fool."

 

She said softly, and flicked his forehead. Not really causing the male enough damage, but still shock.

 

"I order you by my command spell, free your heart from Avalon!"

 

One of the three red marks had faded away from the back of her hand. Making the male widen his eyes, as he slowly returned and chuckled.

 

He really does love humans. He thought as he hugged the master of Chaldea, smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin please come.home.to my chaldea I am desperate 😭😭
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this! Add me on FGO NA if you want//wenks JK 
> 
> Goodluck on you rolls! This is Adia, signing out!


End file.
